


The two hopes of humanity

by Heichou_Levi_Eren_02



Category: Attack on Titan, Levi x Eren - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Levi, Angel Eren, Angel levi, F/F, M/M, Omega Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02/pseuds/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 100 years since they have been sleeping but now it is time for them to reawaken and become humanity's hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou very much for reading  
> And much like my other story i am well into my GCSE's so it will take a while to update

They could feel it exactly as they left their riders Walls, this feeling felt like hope a new renewed hope so instead of being the obedient steads they took charge and changed course them all following after their leader the eldest horse in the survey corps batteling their riders as they galloped trying to get them back onto the safe path one they knew

But they perservered they galloped on steadily gaining speed pushing their muscles and energy to the max they all nearly collapsed when they felt the energy become stronger only just perciveable to their rider's who stopped when they realised their steads may be taking them somewhere of importance 

As they approached the Forest of which held their new hope they slowed down their muscles aching from the speed at which they went, as they stopped at the forest edge they took a while to enter nervous about approaching their Hope, but their riders did not percieve it and tried to dismount but to which that failed as their steads started moving around again finally gaining courage and walked through the forest over the fallen branches and past their fellow animals who also immigrated to there feeling the change in the air

As they stopped at the clearing edge they slowly albeit painfully bowed down to their hope but kept their neck arched to hold their riders their who were momentarily stunned seeing so many animals and their horses bowed to something, as they looked closer at the beings in the middle they froze seeing it was two humans one with Black hair which was parted at his forehead and the other a messy brown haired which gave them all a feeling of divinity as they looked like Angels.

A feeling almost like instinct made the horses stop from their bowing and stand as they stood they waited for their riders to compose themselves on their back and slowly walked forward the animals susurrounding the humans parted and let them see the dormant humans.. Well not so much humans as they had wings that looked so much like their symbol

They froze when they saw the wings of the black haired man start to twitch and a low groan he started to wake up making them nearly stop breathing as his gunmetal grey eyes blinked and with another groan he shifted his body up his blue wings drooping, as he looked around he momentarily stared at them before he glanced down at his counterpart and with a low rumble from his chest he pulled the white winged boy up and to his chest where his rumbling increased into small croons

He carefully shifted his arms round the brown haired man and massaged under his wings quickenning the pace of his awakening making his white wings twitch and start shaking slightly in pleasure at the rubbing of his wings after a while of administration the man himself started to croon lowly his body crooning in harmony with his blue winged counterpart creating a symphony to all animals and humans listening

As the white winged boy opened his eyes a lot of the humans and some of the animals gasped at the colour of his eyes and how they looked like the forest a dazzling green which unfortunatley brought the blue winged males attenition to them his wings shifting up to make a barrier snarling lowly hating that they saw him at their weakest and that his mate was down, as he shifted his powerful muscles in his wings to flap and get skyborn he stopped as his mate let out a short and decisive bark making his wings with out his permission to fall back to the floor 

"They will no" the brunette started but stopped when his throught closed up and started to release harsh hacking coughs, making his mate croon in worry looking round for the closest water source but to no prevail as there was no water for miles and his powers where still starting up

"Here" spoke a blonde soilder holding out his canteen of water.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continued chapter of the story yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~if you wish to contact me or sumbit any fanart my tumblr is corpralfuncake (magnificence)~

"Here" spoke a blonde soldier holding out his canteen of water.

As the angels stared at him the brunnette slowly reached his hand out and not stopping at his partners rumble and as the angel wrapped his fingers around the water canister the soilder blushed lightly feeling how the hands where so soft, as the angel brought the canister back to his body his partner decided to take action and whipped the canister out of his hands and straight to his nose and sniffed

his finely chuned nose sniffing out for poisons but not being able to smell any chemicals he turned the bottle to the brunnete and placed it against his lips and tipped the bottle up slowly feeding the brunnette the water and once he finished he chucked the water bottle back at the soldier who fumbled when he went to catch it.

He lifted up his hand and wiped of the water which was sliding down his cheek and placed his finger back into his mouth cleaning of the water, as he felt his muscles cramping up from not moving for 100 years he looked towards one of the soliders horses and jerked his head up making the horse walk towards them slowly and bend down its head letting him pull him and his partner up and leant on the horse until his legs where not wobbling like a newborn foal, 

As he stood on his own he shifted his body infront of his brunnette parnter and made the first proper contact of "who are you" not in the nice kind tone like his counter part who was peering over his friends wings and looking at them with soft forest green eye's, the commander presuminly stepped forward his wrinkled face showing his age and spoke "we are of the walls and are the survey legion" not releasing any trembles as the angels stared at them for a longtime until the brunnette spoke up "so they finally managed to build the walls, maria rose and sina if im correct?" He questioned his voice softer than his counterparts 

"Yes how... How did you know that?" The commander questioned slightly awestruck at the beings "Tch, idiot we helped the humans build it" the black haired man droaned making the soldier's gasp and alot of them stumble back in awe at seeing the beings that helped make their home, "well i guess we will be coming with you dont want to stay out hear with those fucking titans around" he spoke brashly whistling sharply making a lot of the horses perk up at the sound but only one moved forward no rider on it but clearly offering its saddle to the man 

With a grunt he placed the brunnette up their following after guiding the brunnette's hand around his waste and grabbing the reins while looking at them and asking "well are we going" he grumbled making the soldiers jump and immediatly settle back onto the horses and turning around back to the walls with a sharp kick to the horses side pushing them into a gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~if you wish to contact me or sumbit any fanart my tumblr is corpralfuncake (magnificence)~


	4. About the wait

I know some people are wondering when i will continue this but i decided to re do the whole story so please be patient

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to become a beta then you are welcome to as i will need all the help


End file.
